Compositions that can be described as “lamellar” generally have a particle morphology that is in the form of fine layers of flakes or plates. Exemplary lamellar compositions include mica, sericite, kaolin, platy alumina, glass flake, and the like.
Although such lamellar compositions are sometimes used in cosmetic or paint formulations, the ability of such lamellar compositions to provide a product with a variety of different colors is limited. As such, cosmetic formulations comprising lamellar compositions are often limited in their choice of color and shade adjustment. Thus, in order to provide a wider range or variety of colors, such as may be required in, for example, the cosmetic industry, formulations are required to use raw pigments, dyes or lakes to add color or change the color of such formulations. Thus there remains a need for a lamellar composition in a formulation wherein the end product provides a wide variety of colors that is ready to use.
Additionally, the current state of the art for organic pigments used in cosmetics is limited by current regulation defined by the Food and Drug Act. These regulations restrict how a pigment and a lake can be made and what substrates can be used. For example, the Food and Drug Act requires that a lake of an FD&C dye be made on alumina using aluminum as the laking salt. This creates a problem in formulation of a cosmetic whereby mixing pigments and extenders of different hardness, because blending then grinding creates problems with uniform grinding of color and particle size.